The Frost Princess and His Fairy Godmother
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: It's been one year since Pitch's attack and Jack wants to do something to make this Easter memorable for Bunny, because he still feels guilty about last year. Tooth, being the meddling fairy she is, has a perfect plan to help Jack and maybe finally push those two idiots into admitting what they feel! With a little magic. BunnyFrost slash and mentions of mpreg


RotG || BunnyFrost || The Frost Princess and His Fairy Godmother || BunnyFrost || RotG

Title: The Frost Princess and His Fairy Godmother – Aster's Easter Surprise

Fandom: Rise of the Guardians

RotG Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movie reserved to DreamWorks. The book said movie is based of though is property of William Joyce. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, furry/xeno, explicit intercourse, anal, mpreg

Main Pairing: BunnyFrost

Rise of the Guardians Characters: Jackson Overland Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana

Summary: Jack wants to do something for Bunny. Tooth know what, pushing her oblivious friends.

**The Frost Princess and His Fairy Godmother**

_Aster's Easter Surprise_

Tooth's eye was twitching. She was used to constant noise. The buzzing of her own wings, the wings of dozens of mini fairies, the chatter and her own orders echoing through the palace. But there was one noise, a noise that was quite common these days. Though not one that was all that appreciated by the Tooth Fairy. It was a sigh. The sigh love-sick humans made when they were at a loss concerning the big 'How am I supposed to deal with those feelings?'-question. Bellowing one last order, Toothiana turned around to face the source of the noise.

The most depressed looking Jack Frost she could imagine. He was folded so small that he looked more like one of the children the guardians were protecting than a guardian himself. His knees were pulled up against his chest, his thin arms tightly wrapped around them. His forehead was resting on his knees, only the mop of fluffy white hair visible.

"What's the matter, Jack?", asked Tooth softly and fluttered over to him.

"Nothing, just thinking...", mumbled Jack into his knees.

"About...?", blinked the fairy curiously, tilting her head. "A certain bunny, perhaps?"

"What?! No!", exclaimed the teen and bolted up.

Tooth smirked as she saw the light frost on Jack's cheeks and the wide ice-blue eyes. "Right."

"Okay...", sighed Jack in defeat and hung his head low. "Maybe a bit. Kind of. Sort of."

"Care to elaborate?", smiled Tooth softly.

"It's Easter", sighed Jack and collapsed on the floor spread-eagle. "A—And Bunny had been stressing so much about making it up to all the kids for last year's Easter and I feel like _I_ should be the one making it up to him for what happened-"

"Okay, stop right there, Jackson", interrupted Tooth with a motherly glare. "You are _not_ blaming yourself for what Pitch did. It wasn't your fault and you know that we are sorry for blaming you in the first place, but now we all know it's not your fault. Bunny knows that too."

"Y—Yeah, sure, but still...", mumbled Jack and bit his lip.

Tooth crossed her arms over her chest and looked the winter spirit up and down. Perhaps she could kill two birds with the same stone? She had been watching Jack and Bunny getting closer and closer for a year now, their bickering being way more like flirting than like a serious quarrel. A mischievous smile sneaked onto her lips.

"I think I have the perfect idea how you could make it up to him, you know?"

/break\

One thing was for sure: Jack Frost was never going to listen to Tooth again. Ever. Period.

A bright blush was frosting his cheeks as he sat in the Warren, tugging on his clothes with one hand and rubbing his nose with the other. It kept twitching, something it had never done before. Must have been the nerves. Shaking his hand, he went back to tugging on the clothes Tooth had forced him to wear. Skin-tight white leather pants, just like his usual ones, but in the purest snow white with light frost pattern on them. His blue hoodie was laying neatly folded in Tooth's palace while Jack was wearing a white hoodie with a fluffy (yet fake) pelt on its rims. The embarrassing thing however were the white rabbit-ears attached to his head and the fluffy cottontail tied around his waist. Tooth's idea of making it up to Bunny was playing Easter bunny for the Pooka. Her arguments had been good, really. Aster made those hunts because he too enjoyed them, but being the Easter bunny he never had the time to partake in them. So Jack dressed up and hid chocolate eggs all over the Warren. There was only one part he wasn't quite sure about. She had said it was an accident, he was pretty certain it had been on purpose...

/flashback\

"_I still think all it'll earn me is eternal teasing from Bunny", pouted Jack._

_He stood in front of a full-length mirror, turning around over and over again, tugging on the cottontail. Tooth was fluttering somewhere behind him, rattling with various items. So Jack took the time to look around the room a bit. Tooth's personal bedroom. It didn't look all that used. Then again, guardians don't really need sleep and her job was taking pretty much all her time. Just like its owner, the room looked like about every color imaginable had exploded in it._

"_What are you doing there, Tooth?", asked the winter spirit curiously and turned back to her._

_She was shifting around different bottles that looked like perfume. Upon hearing his voice, she turned to him too , tripping one of the bottles. A cold wet spread over his back, soaking the upper part of his pants and the lower part of his hoodie. Tooth yelped._

"_Don't worry", smiled Jack strained, reflexively grabbing his back. "What is it?"_

"_Just some perfume", smiled Tooth sheepishly._

_Frowning slightly, he lifted his hands to smell it. "Not a strong one though, huh?"_

"_Must be old. Lost its smell", replied Tooth with a shrug. "Now! The ears!"_

/flashback|end\

Jack heaved a sigh and juggled three chocolate eggs. Waiting was so freaking boring. He had already hid all the eggs. Then collected them again and re-hid them. And did it all over again. Considering he was hiding things from the _Easter bunny_ who was like the freaking king of hiding stuff! He would have to be really clever to make this any fun for Bunny. Sighing slightly, he put the three eggs down and went to re-collect them once more and to it all over again.

He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted Aster to be impressed. He wanted Aster to have fun. Out of all guardians, he was the hardest to crack. The hardest for Jack to make smile. But on the same hand, Aster's smiles were the ones Jack valued the most, because they were so mesmerizing and blinding and filling the whole room and yes. Jack was well aware that he was hopelessly in love with the Guardian of Hope. At first it had just been... The first time he had seen that smile, he knew he wanted to see it again. At first it was a game, he wanted to see if he could make Aster smile again. Then it became kind of an obsession. He started to spend more and more time in the Warren, trying to make Bunny smile. Thus they also grew closer and he actually learned more about the Pooka and his past. If being asked now, Jack would pinpoint the exact moment he had fallen in love with Aster to the day Bunny had put enough trust into Jack to tell him about what had happened to the rest of his race and what Pitch had done. Being trusted like that, seeing this vulnerable and hurt side of Bunny, it had made Jack feel so much at once. Anger toward Pitch, sadness for what had happened to Bunny and pride because the Pooka entrusted that in him.

Hopping around, he looked for new and better hiding spots. Then he froze mid-air. Why was he hopping around? He shook his head slightly, frowning. The costume was really influencing him.

/break\

Aster was dead on his feet. Not like a certain frozen teen, but more like the walking dead. He could barely lift his feet anymore to move forward, the only thing keeping him going at this point was the thought of his nest. His cozy, comfortable, wonderful nest. The place he was going to sleep in for the next three weeks. Easter really was exhausting. North with all his cheating through snow globes had no idea what real work was. But this Easter truly had been a full success.

Finally reaching his Warren, the first thought on his mind should have been about his nest. But a very penetrating smell invaded his sensitive nostrils, one that blew every other thought out of his head. One that completely took over his thinking. The smell of a doe in heat. His nose twisted curiously, his ears stood erect. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. A blissful smile spread over his muzzle. How long had it been since he had last gotten to enjoy that smell? Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes wide. There was another smell. A smell that had been quite frequent in the Warren for the last few months. The smell of sweets and freshly fallen snow and laughter. Jack Frost. Was he playing a trick on Bunny again? Did he somehow create that smell to fool Bunny? Aster frowned darkly and continued his way, suddenly energized with a load of adrenaline pumping through his veins. No. Jack wouldn't do something that cruel. The trickster only played pranks that would be fun. Jack had tried quite desperately to make Aster laugh the last couple of months. He wouldn't do that. So the only logical explanation was wearing black. Pitch. Only he would be cruel enough to trick Aster with a long lost hope. The smell of a doe in heat, of a potential mate, a potential future with kits. A smell that would waken long abandoned instincts, make it hard for Aster to stay focused or fight. Was Pitch taking his revenge? Had he... Had he taken Jack hostage...? The thought made Bunny's heart clench and his paws move faster. Not his Snowflake.

Pitch had taken everyone from Bunny. Everyone he had cared for. And now that Aster had a family again – somehow, a very colorful, very chaotic family, but a family nonetheless – he could not let Pitch take any of them away from him. When Sandy had died last year, it had been hell for them all. The relief that had filled Bunny when his supposedly dead friend had returned was one of the most brilliant feelings ever. Sandy and North and Tooth and now also Jack were his family. Jack. If that dark, dirty bastard dared to touch his pure little Snowflake, he'd go and show Pitch was a real nightmare could look and feel like!

Okay, so perhaps he was feeling only slightly more protective and possessive over the eternal teen than over his others. Maybe because he was the youngest out of them all, maybe because he looked the youngest, maybe because he was still so new to being a guardian, or maybe because he was the cutest thing Bunny had ever seen since the death of his race. Of course, Bunny had protested the loudest at first when they had learned that Jack would become a guardian. And he had also wronged Jack the most. The kid was a pretty amazing guardian. Everything he had put into their fight against Pitch had impressed Bunny so much. He would have never thought the kid would have that much of a fighting spirit. That he still fought for them even though they had abandoned him. Not just for three hundred years, but after he had returned with his box of memories. Without even questioning him, they had turned their backs on him. The memory hurt Aster. It was probably one of the things he regretted most in his life. But the boy had forgiven them, just how he had forgiven them for ignoring him for three hundred years. The boy was filled with hope, with such brilliant, magnificent hope that it made Aster's heart flutter. Or maybe it was something else. But Aster would forever blame this bright, shining hope as the root of it all. Jack's hope, hope of finally being seen, of finally having friends, having a family, not being alone anymore. It was why Bunny allowed the boy to get closer. To come to the Warren without invitation – oh, he would have been able to block it for some stubborn little winter spirit, but he didn't want to. He wanted Jack in there, with him. It was refreshing, to have company. Someone to share stories with, to share a meal with, or to just sit next to. And somehow it was adorable how Jack continued to try and make him smile. It became harder and harder to keep a straight face around the boy.

Finally. His cottage on the higher hills came into view. The origin of the smells. Aster prepared himself for a fight. He would take anyone out who'd threat his Jack. But the smell... That sweet, alluring, beautiful smell. Crap. How was he supposed to concentrate on a fight if this sweetness was distracting him? As if Jack alone wouldn't be distracting enough. Oh, he would beat the living hell out of Pitch to get to know how that jerk re-created this smell. Forrest-green eyes zeroed in on the source of the smell. Both smells. Bunny frowned and tilted his head, silently hopping closer. A figure, curled together on his nest. White. Everything white. He pushed his nose against the white softness and the head rolled over to reveal the pale and peaceful face of his Snowflake. His breath was even. He was only sleeping not dead. No trace of nightmare sand. Or nightmares. And the smell... Bunny's nose wandered down, along Jack's neck and arm, over to his spine and down said spine until he reached a fluffy but fake bunny tale. Sniffing around it, he pushed the white hoodie up some, revealing white skin, then down a little, pushing the pants out of his way for at least an inch, tickling Jack's lower back. The smell was legit. _Jack_ was emitting it.

"B—Bunny, I'm ticklish!", giggled Jack's soft voice.

Aster sat up some and stared into those ice-blue eyes. The amused expression on Jack's face turned into a serious and worried one. Not that Aster could bring himself to care. His mind was too occupied by a single train of thoughts. _Mine. Mate. Take. Protect. Love. My mate._

"Bunny? Are you alright? Your pupils are... seriously wide... Are you on... drugs?", blinked Jack.

"Somethin' like that, mate", grunted the Pooka and hopped closer.

So close that he was looming over the teen, pinning the boy to his nest. _His nest_. The teen was in his nest. Smelling like he wanted Aster to mount him. Aster growled, pushing his chin against Jack's head, marking him with his scent. The younger guardian yelped surprised, frost dusting his cheeks.

"Bunny? What are you doing?", mumbled the embarrassed teen.

"Yer layin' in ma nest, mate", pointed Aster out, licking Jack's cheek. "I'll take that as an invitation, Snowflake. An invitation to take somethin' I've wanted for a while now."

"R—Really? And what may that be...?", asked Jack.

"You", growled the Pooka, nibbling Jack's neck.

The teen gasped surprised, biting his lips to suppress a moan. He bared his neck some more to give Bunny easier access to him. It was a way easier way to answer than to actually _voice_ it. Jack blushed at the mere thought of voicing what exactly was going through his head at the moment.

"Get out of these clothes for me, Jackie", ordered Aster, his voice rough with lust.

Jack chewed his lower lip, his fingers trembling as he grabbed his new hoodie, hastily pulling it over his head. It hadn't even properly touched the floor by the time Aster had attached himself to Jack again, his tongue exploring every inch of the newly bared skin. The winter spirit gasped strangled and moaned at the new sensation. Touch was something he had slowly gotten used to. Friendly hugs, claps on the shoulder, things like those. But touches on the bare skin, especially so with a _tongue_, now that was a whole new world.

"B—Bunny", moaned Jack and arched his back. "If you want me to get out of my pants, stop a second, okay? You're way too distracting. I don't know how to undress!"

Aster chuckled slightly and went deeper down, lapping at Jack's stomach and reaching the leather pants. One clean bite and the belt was in half. He pulled the pants down completely with his teeth so the only things remaining on Jack were the faked rabbit ears and the fake tail. And Aster preferred to keep those on. They looked cute on his Snowflake.

"Yer a beauty", murmured Bunny softly, licking the shell of Jack's ear and pushing his chin once more along the boy's head. "Be a good boy and get onto yer stomach and I'll make ya mine."

Jack was scrambling around like a new-born deer, too eager and nervous to really coordinate his movement. But then he finally managed to turn onto his hands and knees, his ass high in the air. He was only a teenager too, after all. Had been one for three hundred years now. And sex was, as far as the internet had provided him with so far, something _very_ fun. As the guardian of fun, he certainly should try that too, right? Bunny's soft fur tickled his back as the Pooka positioned himself on top of Jack, making him shudder in anticipation.

"Aster?", whispered the winter spirit, a sudden wave of nervousness overwhelming him as he felt a hard tip poke between his cheeks. "I—I don't... I've never... I..."

"Yer a virgin, mate?", supplied Bunny, something new and wild flashing through his eyes.

Jack nodded slowly. A certain fear gripped his heart as Aster backed off. What? Him being a human and a boy and _dead_ had not been enough to chase Aster away, but that he was a three hundred years old virgin, that did the trick? He turned his head slightly to look at Bunny, but what he saw was not disgust or ridicule or anything he was anticipating. It was raw, pure lust.

"What...?", asked Jack confused.

"Prepare yerself for me, Jackie", purred Aster and licked his lips. "Loosen yerself for my cock."

Jack blushed furiously at the blunt order. Not that he didn't know what the Pooka was talking about. He had sat in his fair share of sex ed classes in his free time (and about any other class university and high school taught). And being a hormonal teenager, he had tried it himself too. Masturbating. Sticking his fingers into his mouth, he sucked and twirled his tongue around them to make them wet. The growling behind him was more than encouraging. His blush became a little colder.

"W... Why do you want me...?", asked Jack softly, not even sure if he wanted the answer.

"Cause yer a beauty", murmured Aster just as softly, one leg thumping on the ground impatiently, green eyes watching the fingers that slowly trailed down that luscious body. "An' passionate. Ya care, even though no one cared for ya for so long. Ya've been great company to me in the past months. Company I haven't had in way too long. Someone next ta me. A mate."

"A... mate...?", repeated Jack, not sure what to think. "A buddy-mate...?"

"A lover-mate", chuckled Bunny amused, pushing his nose against creamy-white thighs to spread them apart some more. "A lifetime-mate. _My_ mate. If ya want. If yer just looking for some fun, ya should leave before we go any further, because I ain't a bunny for a quick rut."

"I _am_ looking for some fun", grinned Jack mischievously as his fingers reached his entrance. "But if I'm having fun, I like to keep having fun. You know, I'm not a guy for a little fun. I always to everything thoroughly. So tell me, are _you_ ready?"

Aster's eyes were fixated on the tight ring of muscles, a light purple in contrast to the snow white cheeks. The entrance twitched as Jack's index and middle finger pushed in.

"Yes", growled Aster with more determination than he would have thought possible.

He watched the in and out of the fingers, how another and another was added. The thrusting increased, accompanied by loud and sinful moans from the boy. Aster felt his member extending to its fullest. The show his little Snowflake put up for him was quite enchanting. It was all the more reassuring him that this was supposed to be _his_ and his alone, to claim him and never give him away again, let no one else get his Snowflake.

"How about ya hurry up, mate? I'm growing impatient here", grunted Aster.

Jack's blush spread down his neck as he pulled his fingers out of his hole. He clawed both hands into the straw beneath him, closing his eyes tightly to pray to the Man in Moon that please this can't be a dream. Not now. Not this. Not what he had wanted the most for forty years now. The moment a thick hardness pushed against his entrance, he knew this wasn't a dream. The pleasure making him moan throatily. The thick intruder pushed deeper and deeper.

"Tell me if I should wait for ya to adjust?", grunted Aster a little confused, nuzzling Jack's neck.

"No, I can take more", murmured Jack, pushing back against the Pooka.

"Didn't ya say yer a virgin?", questioned Bunny as he gave it a harder thrust.

"I control ice. Have you ever looked a little more closely at an icicle? You know how much fun a lonely, little winter spirit can have with one of those? And the various sizes!"

"My, I think ya have to show that to me some time. I'd love ta see what ya do with those."

Bunny's eyes sparkled intrigued at that and he was finally fully seated within his Snowflake. He licked Jack's head and neck soothingly, knowing that his cock was too much for the virgin hole. He could feel the tension in the body beneath him.

"I—I want you to move, Aster", ordered Jack, staring wide-eyed and wanton at Bunny.

"Yer wish is ma command, Snowflake", smirked the Pooka and started thrusting.

It started out slow, but soon became a wild and vicious rutting, his deepest animalistic urges taking over. Something he had denied himself for way too long. Following his instincts. Thrusting into a unusual yet not unpleasant coldness. Feeling the clenching of tight muscles around his member. Hearing the moaning and whimpering of his mate beneath him. Smelling that his mate was ready to be bred. He knew Jack would probably spot many bruises and cuts by the end of the night, but right now all Aster could focus on was pleasing the boy and being as close to him as possible, his claws scratching Jack's back, biting the teen's neck and shoulders. Somewhere in the back of his mind did he know that the winter spirit was jacking off, which was probably a good thing considering that Aster's paws were too big to handle something as delicate and small as a human cock.

"Come for me, Jackie", whispered Aster into his ear.

The teen moaned hoarsely and came, sputtering his cum all over Bunny's nest, feeling practically boneless within the minute. Only one bone within his body was still holding him up. Aster thrust harder and deeper, keeping Jack closer, kissing and licking him until his own orgasm broke through. Moaning loudly, he came deep within his mate, biting down hard on Jack's neck to claim him. Once he had emptied every last drop of cum within his mate, he cuddled close to the teen and pulled him against his chest. The exhausted spirit got comfortable on the fluffy chest.

"I love you, Aster", whispered Jack, a delicate blush on his cheeks as he pecked Aster's lips.

"I love ya too, ma Snowflake", smiled the Easter bunny, nuzzling his mate.

/break\

Tooth was blushing furiously, fanning herself. Most of her mini fairies had already fainted around her. My, what a show. Maybe she should consider installing a camera in the Warren? At any rate, she should take a vacation, far away from the Warren for the next time now. The potion Mother Nature had entrusted to her, she doubted Jack would have the tamest reaction once he found out. But Tooth knew it was the right thing to do. A potion that would allow Aster to have kits with who ever he would pick as his mate, an opportunity to have kits even though there was no compatible mate available anymore for Aster. Mother Nature had trusted Tooth to know if Aster's choice was the right one. The fairy knew Aster and Jack were perfect for each other, but both took way too long to realize that. They had needed a little push. Aster needed to stop denying his instincts.

Oh, she couldn't wait to be an aunt! Those fluffy little snow-bringers and egg-hiders promised to be the cutest little things possible! Hopefully Jack wouldn't take the news too bad.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
